


Million Yen Question

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Lunch, M/M, Questions, Rival Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Yachi has been pondering about something for some time since she started as Karasuno's manager. Finally taking that big step, she asks the two boys the question that has been lingering in her mind.The start of a series of fics where Kageyama and Hinata figure out their relationship.





	Million Yen Question

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a short series I thought about. Sweet and simple. Just the growth between the two stupid airheads and their relationship status. 
> 
> They'll be short - under 1K words for the most part. Hope you like them. :)

What about it? She’s known them for better yet a couple months, she can ask them. Sure they are, and this whole pondering can be put to rest. Or so, that was what Yachi was hoping for when the dynamic duo, Kageyama and Hinata walked into her classroom for lunch. 

“Lunch! Yachi-san!” Hinata glowed brightly when he swung into the chair in front of Yachi’s desk, unwrapping his cute bento box. Kageyama followed suit behind Hinata, as he always does. 

Kageyama pulls out a chair from the desk besides Yachi’s, gentler than his counterpart. They’re like complete opposites, yet, they fill each other perfectly like a needle and thread. One dependent of the other to become whole. 

Yachi stared at her friends. First years like her, and volleyball regulars for their team at Karasuno High School, amazing. The two. One may not think it, but they have an amazing quick that really did get the juices flowing in one’s bloodstream when it ever was witnessed for the first time. And the more Yachi thought about, no other two people would ever be able to make that quick. 

“Kageyama! Stupid, that onigiri was for Yachi! Stop chewing, Kageyama!” Hinata sputtered at his counterpart. His rival. His friend? 

Kageyama glared at Hinata, only chewing on the onigiri Hinata made for them even faster, irritating the oranged-haired boy even more than it was possible. 

“Anno?” Yachi stammered lightly, holding a hand out at the pair. 

Eyes of brown and blue peered into her, almost like they were digging into her soul with curiosity. She never knew how to approach the boys on Karasuno volleyball team, they all looked intimidating and scary. But, with these two boys, she somehow felt calm enough and that she could act more like herself around them. 

So, this was it. The million yen question that had her pondering for sometime now, but she wanted to wait until she felt this comfortable around these two. She didn’t want to corrupt their friendship as she always looked forward to having lunch with them and listening in on their bickerings for the day. 

Also, since she was co-manager with Shimizu-senpai, she had to meet with them quite often during practices and games. At the end of it all, she didn’t want to lose their friendship due to a measly, small, pondering. Although, this sudden curiosity did have her hooked, and she won’t rest until she had an answer. 

She jumped the gun. “You two are dating, right?” 

Hinata choked on his juicebox, squeezing the carton till all its contents suffocated him. 

Kageyama lost the ability to breathe, staring straight into the sun from the window. 

Despair took over Yachi’s face as she tried to bring her friends back to life. Her hands flew all over the place, waving up and down, side to side. She pushed her desk to drag her chair out quickly and fall to the ground to apologize for butting in with such a personal question. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!!!!” On her knees, she slammed her head on the floor multiple times. 

A hand stopped her from hitting the floor once more. It belonged to Kageyama when she tipped her eyes up. Seems like his lungs went back to their normal function, and he was wearing an odd look. Not one that made him look frightened, or one that made him look happy. Indecisive. That look. 

“Come on, Hinata. We have class in five minutes.” Kageyama said with a calm tone. 

Hinata was punching his chest to regain his breathing while Kageyama angled his head to a curt bow at Yachi, not saying a single word to her on the matter between them. 

She glanced at the blue in his eyes. Something was brewing in there, and she wondered. Was he pondering on the same thing?


End file.
